notionclubarchivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Orcish
Orcish is a collection of tribal dialects among the orcs.While the eldest orcish tongues derive from the language of Angband and Utumno, Melkorin, later orcish is often influenced by the Black Speech of Mordor.Other tribal dialects however may be closer to Westron or the tongues of the Northrons, Easterlings and Haradrim. Orcish dialects *Bal-gûjâb - Gorgoroth orcish *Daumaprap - barter dialect *Gujub - Angmarean Orcish *Guldur Orcish *Isengard dialect *Jûgflas -Núrnean orcish *Lufûsflas - War-speech *Mirkwood Orcish *Morbeth or Murmog - the black speech *Nî-gûjâb - Mordor orcish Orcish words :Afûkhaush - Commander :Albai - Elves :ash - one, the one :bag - Rank :bag(h) - dung, shit, feces, urin :bagronk - cesspool, dungpit :Bol - Mighty, Might :Bolg - wild, cruel :bûb - pig :bûbhosh - pig-guts (literally), great (informal figure of speech or phrase) :Bukra - large claw :Bûrdrasak - Orc liquor :Burgûl - shadow :Burz - black, Dark, Night :Burzum - Darkness :Dagalush - Imp, orc-child :Dog, Daug - Soldier :Doraz -Gate :Dur - Land :Durb-atha - master craftsman :Durub - Ruler, Lord :Dush - Sorcery, Sorcerer :Dushgoi - Minas Morgûl :Fha, Fla - great :Fimbul - great, Giant, powerful :Gajutar - Hunter :Gazat - dwarf :Ghâsh - fire :gimb - find :Gimba - finder, tracker :Glob - Filth, Fool :Goi - City :Gol - Knowledge :Goll - Shout, Din :Golug - Noldor :Gong - lesser Goblin :Gor - horrible :Goth - Master, Lord, Morgoth :Gothmog - voice of the Master :Gothsnaga - Slave-Lord, Leader of a confederation or Legion :Gottul - lieutenant :Gûl - Ghost, wraith :Gujab, Guyab - tongue, language :Gurz - death, dead :Hai - Tribe, People, race :Ho La! - Hi!, Hello :Hrizgthrakî - Slave Overseer, Slavemaster, Painbringer :Huka - Squat :Hûr - Master, Chief :Iarn, Jarn - Iron :Kapûl - Goblin :Karg-Kragor - Chieftain :Korlash, Korlagz - Maw, Jaw :Kra, Krah - Claw :Kragash - Fang, tooth Warrior, Soldier :Kragashard - Tooth-Sabre, Tooth-Sword :Kragnif - Tooth-knife :Krag, Kragor - Fang :Kri-krisur - Chieftain :Krir - slash, Slasher, Troop-leader :Krîtar - leader, Chief :Kû - old, ancient :Lag - Settlement, Delving :Lob - spider :Lug - Tower, Fortress :Lugburz - Barad-dûr :Lurg - Squad, pack :mat - die :mog - voice, language :Mur - black :Murdur - Mordor :Nadak - Fighter :Nar - not, no :Nazburz - Dol Guldur :Nazg - Ring :Nif - Knife, Dagger :Oghor-Hai - Drúedain :Olog - Troll :Ong - iron :pushdug - stinking, Dungfilth :ra - claw :Rim, Grim - Group, Troop :Rog - fast :Ronk - Pit, Hole :Rum, Rûm - Skull :Sard, Shard - Sword, Scimitar :Sauruk - Sauron :Shakhburz - Sauron :sca® - green :scara - green claw, Wolf :Shara - Human, Man :she - female :Shiruk - Sergeant, Captain, Leaper :skai - gah! (orcish curse or expression of anger, bother or irritation) :Snaga - slave, lesser orc :Tark - Dúnadan, Man of Gondor :Thrak - to bring, Bringer, Messenger :Thrug - Murderer :Tûtûl - smith :Uglúk - murderer, Killer, defeater :Ujâk, Uyâk - troop leader :ûk - all :Ûl - Servant :Ûn - death :Uruk - great warrior-Orc :Vir - Star :Warg - great wolf, wolf-demon Category:Languages Category:Orcs